primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7.3
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.3 is the third episode of the seventh season of Primeval Synopsis An anomaly opens up in a park. While a familiar face the team through was dead returns. while the 2nd Matt taunts Matt Plot In a park a group of boys are playing football when the ball goes into the forest one of the boys go to get it and he sees the anomaly and then a Hasst Eagle comes through and then the boy flees to his mates and the eagle appears and they then run in shock. At the A.R.C Matt goes to tell Lester about what his 2nd version said but before he can do that the detector goes of and the team head to the car park and Eve arrives and she says Darren is ill and can't come into work and she joins the team and they head down to the park. When there get there they see the boys and they tell them what happened and they leave the team then go to the anomaly and someone comes thorough and Michael shoots them and they discover its Sarah Page. Eveyone is in shock seeing her and Becker asks how did not get killed by the Future predator and she says she played dead and the predator left but then when she went to the anomaly it closed. Then they hears screams and they all go up to the filed and see a pair of Giant Moas being attacked by by the Hasst Eagle but then one of them trips but Sarah gets an EMD and fires at it and the eagle flees. At the A.R.C Jess tells Lester and Elizabeth about Sarah's return making Lester speechless and Elizabeth looking concerned. At the park the Eagle attacks a young toddler and kills him and injures the mother the team rush to help the mother and she is taken away then the team split up Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor and Ryan go to find the creatures while Jenny, Michael, Eve, and Anna go to find any other people and Sarah, Danny and Kieran guard the anomaly at the anomaly Sarah says how much as changed and says Eve looks like the disguise Helen used and Danny explains all and then Kieran gets a call and goes to answer it and Danny and Sarah kiss. At the A.R.C Elizabeth is just about to inform her secret boss about Sarah's return when Lester walks in and says he needs to speak to her and he sits down and says that Sarah's return could be part of the 2nd Matts doing but Elizabeth dismisses it saying it is just luck She returned and Lester leaves. At the park Matt and the others arrive at the skateboarding section of the park and the Hasst eagle attacks and boys and kills him and the eagle misses the teams EMDs shoots and then the two moas appear and the eagle chases after them then as the team leaves the 2nd Matt appears and taunts Matt about the boys death saying that he could have done something to save him and then Emily arrives and they leaves. At the other side of the park Becker and Anna find a young girl crying and scared and they comfort her and they take her away to safety. At the anomaly Kieran gets a call from Matt and he, Becker and Sarah join the team who both regroup and then they hear scratching noses and see the Hasst Eagle attacking a Moa and Abby fires her EMD but it misses and it kills the Moa and the other Moa flees and then Connor fires his EMD shoot at the eagle which tries to escape but the shoot it the eagle in mid air and the fall kills the eagle and then the corpse of the Eagle and Moa and other Moa are put back thorough and the team return to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C Sarah says it looks different then everyone welcomes her return and and she is introduced to Elizabeth and Lester says she can have her job back and tells her about this 2nd Matt business making her shocked and then Connor asks where is she going to live and Sarah says she will make peace with her sister and she can move in with her. Then Elizabeth goes to her office and calls her secret boss a d tells them about Sarah's return and her boss says that Sarah's return has not changed any of there plans and that she should focus on killing Jack. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *James Lester *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Danny Quinn *Sarah Page *Dr.Elizabeth Carter *Eve Lake *Kieran Coles *Anna Legg *Ryan Becker *2nd Matt Anderson Creatures *Giant Moa *Hasst Eagle *Columbian Mammoth (C.C.T.V Footage) Seting *A.R.C *Park Cancelled story idea It was originally planed for a pack of Future predator to invade a sports centre but the story was changed when Tim Haines did not want the Future Predators in season 7 so changed the idea and write Sarah Page back into the show. Controversy The episode drew immediate controversy when it aired due to its graphic content, with particular focus on the Haast eagle graphically killing a toddler, with more than 50,000 complaints sent to Ofcom mere days after broadcast. Writer Robert Shearman stated he wanted to show "the ultimate worst-case scenario for the ARC; a tangible reminder that innocent bystanders can and do get hurt in what the ARC does". Executive producer Tim Haines stated he "understood why people were shocked" and commented on the complaints as being indicative of the demographics of the audience: "The whole response, to me, is a very interesting commentary on demographics, with our (probably) very die-hard core fan community very clearly demanding a darker tone, while our broader viewership were shocked by the dark content. It's interesting as to how you balance it." Trivia This is the first episode since Episode 5.6 not to feature Rex,Sid and Nancy Gallery Pos3.jpg|The poster for the Episode Image.jpg|The Hasst Eagle attacks the Giant Moas Eliz4.jpg|Elizabeth speaks to Lester Moa.jpg|A Giant Moa Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval